Doc Sobered Up
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Kitty takes Doc by the reigns and gives him a lecture he will never forget.


_**Disclaimer: I never meant for this series of stories, including "Doc's Surprise," and "The Man from Jonas'", I have written to be a continuing series, but it has turned out to be that way. However, this new story, "Doc Sobered Up," will be the last in this series. I do realize I marked these complete, so I am sorry for any confusion this may cause. BEFORE you read this story, I urge you to read the first two in sequence. It will all come together with this one if you do.**_

Kitty held Doc's hand as Galenetta was lowered into the ground upon Boot Hill. Doc's hat sat crooked upon his head as he stared at the ground where his daughter was now going to call home. Doc knew his hat should be in his hand, but it felt better on his head. Matt and Festus stood beside their friend, their hats covering their hearts, and they were wishing it had not come to this.

The man from Jonas', who nobody still knew, was put down the day before in an unmarked grave. It was still visible for now, but on the other side of the hill, so he was not near Galenetta. Doc knew Boot Hill was the wrong place to inter her, but he wanted her close to home.

Once the preacher had said the last word, Festus stepped forward and began in perfect pitch, "Nearer my God to thee," and while he sang all the verses, everyone's eyes were closed as Galenetta was laid to rest prim and proper.

By the time Festus finished, Galenetta's grave was mounded over and tears streaked his face. Kitty dabbed at her eyes with her lace handkerchief and Doc had pulled away from her and headed to his buggy.

Kitty turned to follow him, but Matt grabbed her arm and said, "No Kitty. Let him go. Doc needs to be alone."

"Oh, Matt, you don't know anything. Doc needs his friends. Now let me go!"

"Kitty, I do understand. I'm telling you. Doc needs to be alone. Now let him go!"

Kitty just looked up at Matt and stood. She knew he was right, but did not want to accept it. She just stood beside Matt and listened to Doc make the clicking noise with his mouth and move the reigns with his hands to make his horse move.

Doc was gone in an instant; dust flying up behind his buggy.

There were only a few folks in Dodge when Doc arrived. He climbed the stairs to his office and closed the door and did something he never did during the day. He locked it behind him. Then he found his desk, pulled the bottom drawer open, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

Doc pulled from the bottle until it was just a little over half empty. He felt the buzz come on instantly as the whiskey warmed his gut. It did exactly what he wanted it to do. He was hoping that when he finished the bottle, he'd be out cold in a drunk stupor.

Doc again put the bottle to his lips and tipped it all the way until he had downed all of it. Immediately, the alcohol took over and Doc slumped to the floor in a heap, his chair rolling out from under him.

Morning came and while Matt made his rounds, Festus stood by Doc's stairs waiting. He was hungry and wanted to go to Delmonico's, but did not want to go alone. Really, he knew that he could con Doc out of paying for breakfast. But Doc never showed, for good reason. However, Festus did not know that.

Matt stopped a distance away and saw Festus waiting. He shook his head then started walking over. "Festus, you might as well give up. If Doc wanted to come out he would have by now. If it isn't you, it's Kitty. Now let Doc be alone."

"Aww, foot Matthew. If he wasn't such a ornery ol' scudder, he's a see we is just trying to help," Festus said and gave another glance to Doc's door.

"Yeah, and he'll see you're just waiting for him to pay for breakfast!"

"Matthew, nows that don't hurt a particle none. He always pays anyway."

Matt shakes his head and says, "Come on Festus. I'll buy breakfast."

"Well now, I'll be much obliged."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now come on," Matt said and headed toward Delmonico's. Festus fell in behind him.

When they walked through the door of Delmonico's, Kitty was already sitting at a table with coffee. She smiled and Matt and Festus joined her.

"Any word?" Kitty looked at Matt and asked.

"On what?"

"On what? Really Matt. You know what." Miss Kitty said and rolled her eyes and gave him that look as she sipped her coffee.

"You mean Doc? Well, I guess he still needs his space."

"You mean you haven't talked to him since Galenetta's funeral?"

"No Kitty, I haven't. Doc will come around when he's ready."

The waiter sat their breakfast down in front of them. Festus's eyes got big as he eyed his steak and eggs. His mouth started to water immediately and then he cut the steak and stuck it in his mouth and made a face as he tried to chew.

Matt looked at him and laughed a little and said, "That good huh Festus."

"Ooo wee, I should've ordered the prairie chicken or the prime hoot! This steak must've come from a heifer's rump!"

"While they took mine by the horns," Kitty said and then the ruckus outside got their attention.

All three of them looked up then Hank burst through the door. "Marshal, come quick," he said in his deep voice. "Doc's lost it. He's gonna kill someone if he doesn't kill himself first!"

Matt grabbed his hat and said, "Come on Festus," and out of Delmonico's they stepped.

"What's the matter! Haven't you all seen a drunk man before? Oh no, not around here you haven't. I forgot where I'm at for a minute! Never a drunk around these parts, oh no. This isn't Dodge after all!" Doc yelled as he waived the gun around in his hand.

Matt and Festus stood there to the side just watching. "Golly bill, Matthew, Doc's drunker than a skunker a'hissing and a'twitching its tail to raise a pew!"

"Yeah, I see that Festus. Doc! Put the gun down!" Matt yelled.

"What!" Doc exclaimed and turned. "Oh, if it isn't the grand Marshal. I suppose you're gonna arrest me? Throw the town doc in your prime jail?"

"Only if you give me no choice, Doc. Now come on, get out of the road."

"Why Matt? I'm a citizen of Dodge. I have a right to be here."

"Not in that condition. Don't make me come get you!"

"Come get me? Why don't you just do that Matt! Or better yet, shoot me so I can join my daughter!" Doc yelled at Matt and fell over into the dusty road onto his backside.

Kitty, who was watching from the doorway of Delmonico's, however, had enough. She barged out of the door and right past Matt and Festus.

"Alright Doc, I've had about enough of this foolishness," Kitty said as she made her way to Doc. "You are coming with me," Kitty continued as she pulled him up out of the dirt. "Me and you are going in the Long Branch and we are going to end this right there and now!" Kitty took the gun from his hand.

Doc gave Kitty the look with the big eyes he'd get from her at times. By the arm, she pulled Doc toward the Long Branch.

Matt and Festus watched. They even looked at each other. They could not believe what they were actually seeing.

"Kitty! What do..." Matt said but could not finish.

"Matt, stay out of this. This is between me and Doc now. I'll settle this," Kitty yelled back to Matt as she barged through her business's swinging doors. Sam quickly looked up from the bar that he was wiping down. "Sam, coffee and quick!" Kitty announced.

"Yes, Miss Kitty," Sam said and started warming it.

"Coffee? I don't need coffee! What I need is a drink!" Doc shrieked as Kitty sat him down at a table.

Matt and Festus had made their way to the Long Branch, but did not go in. They knew better, but Festus sneaked a look over the swinging doors. Matt just tried to listen.

"Now Doc, you listen to me and you listen good. You know better than to go and get yourself drunk. That's not like you. Losing your daughter does not mean you have to lose yourself, especially at the bottom of a bottle," Kitty said as Sam put the coffee on the table and took the gun from Miss Kitty.

"Just who is the doctor here? I think I know what's best for me! Now if you don't mind, Kitty, I'm going back to my office!" Doc said and began to get up, but Kitty pushed him back down.

"You're not going back until you sober up! Now sit still and drink your coffee! We are not through!"

Matt turned to Festus as they eavesdropped on Kitty and Doc and said, "Come on Festus. We may only add fuel to the fire if we stay."

"Hold 'yer taters, Matthew. Don't 'ya want t' see what happens?"

"No Festus, now let's go. Kitty will handle it."

Festus backed away from the swinging doors and looked at Matt and said, "I s'pose you're right Matthew. I wouldn't want to be that rooster in that henhouse anyway!"

Matt smiled and Festus followed him to the office.

Doc sat and actually drank the coffee that Sam made. He knew he would not be able to go back to his office, or anywhere for that matter, with Kitty now in control. He knew it was best anyway. He knew he was out of control and he did need someone to put him back on track.

"Are you gonna listen to me now Doc?" Kitty said as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm here aren't I?

"You had no choice."

"You saw to that," Doc said and rubbed his mustache.

Kitty just smiled then began. "You know Doc, what happened to Galenetta was not your fault. It was not her fault either. It was a tragic accident. Yeah, she was your daughter. You did love her. We all could see that. We all loved her as well. It was just her time."

"Nobody should ever have their time brought upon them that young, Kitty."

"True, but you, of all people Doc, should know, can't stop the hands of God."

"But it was Him that gave me the ability to save people. Yet, I couldn't save my own daughter. My flesh and blood."

"Doc, don't you realize, you did try to save Galenetta? You were there, doing the best you could. You even held a gun on the man. When was the last time you did that? So don't sit here or up in your office, drinking to kill the pain. You did try to save her. I think we all know that."

"That's right Doc. We know you did all you could do. Miss Kitty's right," Sam said from the bar.

"Now see Doc, even Sam agrees."

Doc just sat there and looked at Sam and Kitty both. He picked up his mug of coffee and finished it off. He had become sober enough to understand.

Doc stood and pushed the chair back under the table. He walked to the swinging doors and paused before pushing them open. He looked back at Kitty still sitting there. She was wearing a smile as he said, "Thank you Kitty."

Kitty just nodded and winked then Doc exited.

Matt and Festus watched from the office. They were both grinning as Matt said, "Well, it looks like Kitty did it."

"Sure as shootin' she did. I tell you Matthew, if there is one shemale I'd want on my side, it's Miss Kitty."

"Me too, Festus. Me too," Matt said as he and Festus continued to watch Doc walk to his office.

Doc climbed the stairs and as he did, he knew he had done all he could do for Galenetta. In a way, he did save her. He just did not realize how much and it was the only way he could. He shook his head as he opened the door to his office and stepped inside.

Doc closed the door behind him, but this time, he did not lock it. There was no need to do so. He was not going to get drunk again anytime soon.


End file.
